House Changed
by MissLilly235045
Summary: Nina's gran has died and she stayed at Anubis House all summer. This is her and Jerome acting like brother and sister, and with everyone coming back for a new year, what will happen? Sorry, crap at summeries, but the story is better. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my version of Season 2. Since Nina's Gran died, Nina is now living at the house with Jerome, Trudy and Victor. Nina and Jerome have changed and a suprise is in store for the other housemates.**

Chapter 1

As 2 black SUV's pulled up, Amber, Alfie, Mick and Mara went outside to see their friends. Fabian got out of one of the SUV's, whilst Patricia and Joy got out of the other. They all went inside to the common room/living room area, waiting for Jerome and Nina, not knowing that they were already at the school.

"Hey guys." Patricia greeted them, "Are me and Joy gonna be able to share a room this year?"

"Yeah, I'm sharing with Ambs and Nina." Mara answered. They all left to go unpack, thinking that Jerome and Nina would come soon. Once they had all finished unpacking, they went to have dinner. Amber, Alfie and Mara noticed Nina and Jerome's stuff already out. "Trudy, where are Nina and Jerome? Their stuff is all out and their bed's look like they've been slept in."

"Well, Mara, they should either be in the school's Dance studio, Music room, or Drama hall."

"How long have they been back?" Amber asked.

"Umm, you really should ask them about that." Trudy answered uncomfortably, going back into the kitchen. They all finished their dinner and went up to the school to search for the missing duo. At the school, they opened the Dance studio doors to find...

**So, review and tell me what you think please. Should I continue? Amd, sorry it's short. If I continue, the chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. 3 things, first off, THANK YOU! for the reviews. Secondly, sorry it's been a while. Last, but not least, I have up to chap. 6 written on my notepad, so I will be writing it up for the next few days.**

Chapter 2

_to find... _Nina and Jerome dancing to Why by Avril Lavigne. Nina had black joggers** (jogging bottoms) **and a grey tank top on. Jerome was wearing grey joggers, and had a white vest on, and had a black hoodie around his waist. They were both wearing black Nike trainers and Nina had scraped her hair back into a messy ponytail. There were two medium sized duffle bags near the sound system. They were also black. Fabian was wondering why they had suddenly grown to the colour black. They were dancing so gracefully, under a single spot-light. Their steps were so in sync and in time. Then the song changed 'Kung Fu Fighting' by Jack Black and Cee-Lo Green (the one in Kung Fu Panda). They grinned at each other, and started to practice their set dance. not realising that they were being watched. Then, they heard a bunch of clapping and wooping and saw a group of cheery-looking teenagers.

"Hi guys!" Nina said grinning. "C'mon grumpy." She laughed when Jerome glared at her. They walked over to the sound sysytem and Nina tied her black and grey hoodie around her waist and re-applied her deep dark blood red lipstick. It was only then that the others noticed Nina's hair had been died and was the same colour as her lipstick, but also had black hi-lights in it. **(A/N:/ It actually looks good. A friend has her hair colour like that.) **They all walked back to the house and Nina and Jerome were whisper-arguing about something. They all walked back into the house.

"FINE!"Nina screamed, storming upstairs.

"FINE! URGH, YOUR SO ANNOYING!" Jerome screamed back at her, stomping off to his room. Alfie followed Jerome and Mara and Amber followed Nina.

x In Nina, Mara and Amber's Room x

"He's _SO _over-protective... so annoying... URGH! I hate him!" She then said something that made Mara go 'Nina!' and made Amber laugh.

"What?" Nina protested, "It's true!" They all just laughed.

"What were you arguing about?"

x In Jeorme and Alfie's Room x

"Woah, dude. Calm down." Alfie said as Jerome kicked the wall out of anger. He told Alfie what happened. He sat on his bed, scowling. "Look, we can get this Issac back with a prank. Okay?" Jerome nodded, his eyes lighting up at the thought of a prank.

"Thanks mate. I'm gonna go apologize." He walked back out of the room and went upstairs to the girls' room. He knocked and Amber let him in as she and Mara went downstairs.

"Nina? I'm so sorry for over reacting. It's just, you're like my little sister. I can't bare the fact he hurt you. Especially after, _the incident._"

"It's okay Jerome. I forgive you." They then went downstairs to catch-up with everyone else. Nina sat inbetween Amber and Mara, and Jerome sat next to Alfie. They all talked until Victor made his 'pin-drop' speech. They all rushed to their respective bed's and Nina didn't bother getting changed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell straight asleep.

+In the Morning +

Nina woke up and looked at the clock. _4 am. Great. _She thought. She went to the bathroom and took a quiet shower. She got changed into her grey joggers and balck vest top. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she checked her duffle bag. _Waterbottle, CD's, Notebook and Pen, phone, iPod, school clothes and bag, lunch. _She checked off in her mind. She met Jerome downstairs and greeted him and Victor. She had seen a whole, completely, new, diffferent side to Jerome _and _Victor. Jerome had a grey hoodie and balck joggers on. She got her money, and they went off to the studio again. On the way there, Nina got a coffee and bagel, and Jerome got a bottle of coke. Nina had eaten her bagel and Jerome had put his coke in his bag as they had gotten to the studio. They put one of their CD's in the sound system and 'Time Warp' from Rocky Horror Picture Show had come on. The practiced their routine for Mr Winkler. He was putting a toned down version of the play on, and had asked Nina and Jerome t play the Maid and Butler for extra credit. Then, the doors opened and they turned around to see...

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And, thanks to Grace, who reviews on all my chapters on my HOA stories, THANKS! Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 3

_to see... _Alfie.

"Hey guys. Mr Winkler told Trudy to send me to practice the next number with you." He told them.

"Okay, put your stuff over here." Nina said, walking over to the sound system and changing the song. Alfie put his stuff with their's and they practiced.

+ 3 Hours Later (9am) +

Nina, Jerome and Alfie walked into Drama after registration. Nina and Jerome had changed in the changing rooms. Nina sat with Amber on the big bean bags and prepared to be questioned about where she was for the rest of the lesson. Alfie and Jerome sat pretending to take notes, probably planning their next prank.

+ After School +

Nina and Amber were walking back to the house, arm in arm, discussing something.

"Look, just leave it Ambs. If he really did like me, he'd have already asked me out by now."  
>"So so naive little Nina," Amber sighed, " Do you really think he would tell you if he did like you?"<p>

"Yes." Nina said, as they walked in. The first thing they saw was Mick and Mara looking very anxious. Mara pulled Amber over and whispered something in her ear. Amber was just about to pull Nina over when she walked into the livingroom and saw...

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. To Dally2 this isn't a Jina fic. The plot is that Nina and Jerome haven't got any family left. They have a bond that is like a brother/sister bond. Also, the bits in the song that are in brackets are what Amber, Joy and Mara are singing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,**

Chapter 4

_they saw..._ Fabian and another girl kissing. Nina ran staight up to her room. Surprisingly, Joy was the first one to come into the room. She wa sfollowed by Amber, Mara and Patricia. Amber and Joy both went up to Nina and hugged her. They all sat on Nina's bed and Nina turned to Amber.

"Where's Jerome?" She asked. They all looked at each other.

"Beating up Fabian." Patricia smirked.

"Can you please get him Patricia." She asked. Patricia walked out if the room and 2 minutes later, came back with Jerome behind her.

"Don't worry Nina. We've both fell for him pretty hard." Joy said to her sympetheticly.

"Yeah, I fell pretty hard. Are you ok though Joy?" She sniffed. Joy moved so Jerome could sit next to Nina and he put his arm around her, comforting her.

"I'm fine."

"I can't believe I fell for him so hard."

"Don't cry for him Neens." Jerome said, hugging his fake-sister. " He doesn't deserve your tears." He wiped her tears off her cheek and she hugged him.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Amber squealed.

"Well, shoot." Patricia said.

"Well, the talent show is on Friday. We should make a band and Nina can sing to Fabian, she can tell him how she feels in the song." Amber proudly said. Various 'yeah's were said amongst the group and they started planning who would play waht, what they would wear, when they would practice and what they would perform.

++ Friday ++

The week passed fast and soon they were backstage, waiting. All of them had 'Nina and the Avengers' on their tops and they all ahd black Militarty boots on.

Nina and Patricia were both wearing : A black top, fishnet tights and white shorts.

Joy and Amber were both wearing : A white top, balck tights and brown shorts.

Mara and Jerome were both wearing : A red top. Jerome had black skinny jeans on and Mara had black shorts and whote tights on.

Mr Sweet had told everyone that all acts had to perform from 2-4 tricks/dances/songs. Then, he calledd on 'Nina and the Avengers.' Mara walked over to the keyboard, Patricia went to the drums, Amber and Jerome had guitars and Joy had a base. Nina went up to the microphone. They started to perform.

_"When you first left me,_

_I was wanting more,_

_But you were fucking that girl next door,_

_What'cha do that for? (What'cha do that for?)_

_When you first left me,_

_I didn't know what to say,_

_Never been on my own that way,_

_Just slept by myself all day._

_I was so lost back then,_

_But with a little help from my friends, _She motioned to everyone on stage,

_I found a light in the tunnel at the end._

_Now your calling me up on the phone,_

_So you can have a little whine and a moan,_

_And it's only because your feeling alone._

_At first, when I see you cry,_

_It makes me smile,_

_Yeah it makes me smile,_

_At worst, I feel bad for a while,_

_But then I just smile,_

_I go ahead and smile,_

_Whenever you see me,_

_You say that you want me back, (Want me back)_

_And I tell you it don't mean Jack, (It don't mean Jack)_

_No it don't mean Jack. (No it don't mean Jack.)_

_I couldn't stop laughing, _

_No I just couldn't help myself,_

_See, you've messed up my mental health,_

_I was quite unwell._

_I was so lost back then,_

_But with a little help from my friends,_

_I found a light in the tunnel at the end._

_Now your calling me up on the phone,_

_So you can have a little whine and a moan,_

_And it's only because your feeling alone._

_At first, when I see you cry,_

_It makes me smile,_

_Yeah it makes me smile,_

_At worst, I feel bad for a while,_

_But then I just smile,_

_I go ahead and smile,_

_La, la, la,_

_At first, when I see you cry,_

_(When I see you cry)_

_It makes me smile,_

_(It makes me smile,)_

_Yeah it makes me smile,_

_At worst, I feel bad for a while,_

_(I feel bad for a while,)_

_But then I just smile,_

_(Then I just smile,)_

_I go ahead and smile,_

_(I go ahead and smile.)_

Everyone started clapping. **(A/N:/ In this next song, the bits in bold are Joy singing, and the bits in Bold and Italics are Nina singing. The Italics is both of them.)**

**Someday I let you in **  
><strong>treat you right <strong>  
><strong>drive you outa your mind <strong>  
><strong>ooo <strong>

**_you've never met a chick like me _**  
><strong><em>burn so bright <em>**  
><strong><em>im gonna make you blind<em>**

_Always want what you can't have _  
><em>is it so bad <em>  
><em>if you dont get what you wanted <em>

_Make you feel good _  
><em>As I'm with you <em>  
><em>wanna shape ya boy <em>  
><em>lets get it started! <em>

_Give it up _  
><em>you can't win <em>  
><em>Cuz i know where you've been <em>  
><em>such a shame <em>  
><em>you don't put up a fight <em>  
><em>Thats a game that we play <em>  
><em>at the end of the night <em>  
><em>It's the same old story <em>  
><em>but you never get it right <em>  
><em>Give it up <em>

_Come a little closer _  
><em>Baby, baby <em>  
><em>Come a little closer <em>  
><em>Come a little closer <em>  
><em>Baby, baby <em>

**So stop trying to walk away **  
><strong>No you wont ever leave me behind<strong>  
><em><strong>(Noooo)<strong>_

**_You better believe that I'm here to stay _**  
><strong>(That's right)<strong>  
><strong><em>Cuz your the shade and I'm the sunshine <em>**  
><strong>(ooooohh)<strong>

_Look at me boy _  
><em>Cuz i got you <em>  
><em>where i want you <em>  
><em>isn't it so exciting <em>

_Wanna shake you _  
><em>Wanna break you <em>  
><em>Take a backseat boy <em>  
><em>Cuz now i'm driving <em>

_Give it up _  
><em>you can't win <em>  
><em>Cuz i know where you've been <em>  
><em>such a shame <em>  
><em>you don't put up a fight <em>  
><em>Thats a game that we play <em>  
><em>at the end of the night <em>  
><em>It's the same old story <em>  
><em>but you never get it right <em>  
><em>Give it up <em>

_Ooooooo _  
><em>yeah yeah <em>  
><em>hey yeah yeah yeah <em>  
><em>oooohhhhhh <em>

_Come a little closer _  
><em>Come a little closer <em>  
><em>Baby, baby <em>  
><em>Come a little closer <em>  
><em>Come a little closer <em>  
><em>Baby <em>

_Yeah if you are my baby _  
><em>and I'll make you crazy toniiight <em>

_Look at me boy _  
><em>Cuz i got you <em>  
><em>where i want you <em>  
><em>isn't it so exciting <em>

_Wanna shake you _  
><em>Wanna break you <em>  
><em>Take a backseat boy <em>  
><em>Cuz now i'm driving <em>

_Give it up _  
><em>you can't win <em>  
><em>Cuz i know where you've been <em>  
><em>such a shame <em>  
><em>you don't put up a fight <em>  
><em>Thats a game that we play <em>  
><em>at the end of the night <em>  
><em>It's the same old story <em>  
><em>but you never get it right <em>  
><em>Give it up <em>

_Wooahhh _  
><em>YEAH!<em>

When they stopped singing, they grinned at each other.

**Ooooh, what will Fabian's reaction be? Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so so so sorry I've not updated in a while. But, I plan to update in the holidays. **

Chapter 5

They all went backstage where they met up with Fabian, Mick and Alfie. The latter two congradulated them whilst Fabian asked if he could speak to Joy and Nina. They went into one of the dressing rooms that are saved for school plays/shows/performances.

"I'm so sorry I've broken both of your hearts. It's just, I didn't want to go out with one of you, and hurt the other." Fabian explained. Nina could se where he was coming from.

"It's alright Fabes. If ou and Joy want to go out, it's fine by me." Nina said.

"Are you sure?" Joy asked her, worriedly. Nina smiled reasuringly.

"Yes. I'm sure. Anyway, I've got my eye on someone else." She said. Nina walked out to give them some privacy. When she got back to the group, she saw Mick and Mara holding hands, Alfie, Amber and Patricia talking and Jerome on the phone, looking quite worried. He hung up the phone and whispered something into Nina's ear. They both looked quite worried. They all turned around at the sudden noise to see Fabian and Joy holding hands. Nina walked up to Joy and hugged her. Everyone was happy.

But little did they know that it wouldn't last long...

**Reviews? I'll update soon. Also, Mick and Mara are dating, Alfie and Amber are dating and Patricia, Nina and Jerome are seeing people from different houses. They will become known soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. And, I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6

They all walked back to the house and had a sleep-over in the living room. Nina and Jerome were still up when everyone else was asleep. Jerome was absent-mindedly drawing in a notebook whilst Nina was lying on her stomach, on her laptop on FaceBook. They heard a sudden tap on the window. They both looked at each other and Nina put her Ugg boots on and grabbed Jerome's trainers, whilst Jerome unplugged the lamp. They crept outside and Nina quietly shut the door a bit behind her. They both smiled when they saw it was just their friends, twins Dani and Jake. They put the lamp back inside, before Nina left Joy a note, and fully shut the door as quietly as they could. Nina walked up to Dani and hugged her tightly.

"You scared me!" Nina scolded her. Dani, Jake and Jerome laughed. "It's not funny!" She protested. They two girls linked arm's and wennt to the SUV paked at the kirb, and got in the back whilst Jake got into the drivers seat and Jerome got into the passengers seat (Nina and Jerome had normal clothes on instead of PJ's, incase they had to go.) They drove through the town, up to a big, cream coloured building. They went inside and went upstairs to a medium-sized dance studio. They greeted the other's in the studio, Lilly, Lizzy, Violet, Alice, Joe and Tommy, and started practicing for the dance show. Jake, Joe and Tommy go to the local school whilst Lizzy, Dani, Lilly, Alice and Violet go to an all-girls school. They practiced, and at 3am, Lilly, Lizzy and Tommy had to go. Then, at 5am, Alice, Joe and Violet had to go, and at 7am, Jake, Dani, Nina and Jerome went. They locked up and went to a cafe in town, met up with Joy and talked.

"I still can't believe that Issac betrayed us like that. Then tried to take advantage of you!" Dani said, outraged. Nina sighed.

"Can we please just forget that? I don't wanna think about him today." Nina said exsasperatedly. She was sick of hearing about him.

"Okay. What do you want?" Jerome asked. He and Jake went inside (they were sitting in the outside area) and ordered; Nina's was a coffee and a bagel, Joy's was a tea and some toast, Dani's was a latte and a chocolate cake. Jerome ordered the same as Nina whilst Jake ordered the same as Joy. Then, suddenly, Joya and Dani were unconcious and Nina had been pulled into a black van. She kicked and screamed at her capturer, untill he tied her up and blind-folded her.

X Jerome's POV X

Once we had ordered, me and Jake went outside. What I saw shocked me. Joy and Dani were unconcious and Nina was no-where to be seen. I was shaking while Jake called the police and Joy & Dani regained conciousness. Dani came up to me and got me into the car. I couldn't believe someone took Nina. Our Nina! Who ever has got her will pay.

x No-One's POV x

Once Dani, Joy and Jake had finished being questioned, they drove Joy and Jerome home. At the house, Joy leaded Jerome into the living room, as he was still in shock. She sat him down on the sofa and told Trudy to get him a large drink of whiskey. When everyone saw the look on their faces, they knew something was wrong. When Trudy came back, Joy took a sip of the drink, and gave it to a shaking Jerome. She explained what happened, and everyone sat down. Amber and Mara were crying into their boyfriends, Fabian was hugging Joy while she was shakinga bit herself. Patricia was sitting on the armchair, sad. Jerome suddenly stood up, rage etched across his face. Joy looked at him, as he walked out of the room. Her and Alfie got up and followed him. He walked outside as Joy texted Jake. They followed him, stopping a few times when he stopped adn closed his eyes, then carried on walking. Soon, Jake and Lizzy pulled up and went up to Jerome. Lizzy looked into his eyes and said one word,

"Where?"

"The forest." He answered. Joy told Alfie to go home, and they ran to the forest whilst Alfie went home.

X Deep In The Forest, In A Small Hut X

Nina felt the blind-fold come off her eyes. She glared as soon as she saw her capturer.

"You!"


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY PEOPLE! No, I'm not dead. Sorry I've not uppdated in a while, I've been writing a one-shot to help think of ideas for my story Alone. Anyway, I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7

"You!" Nina screamed. She couldn't believe he was here. "How could you do this to me?"

Xx The Forest xX

Jerome, Tommy and Lizzie were running like mad. Joy and Jake were right behing them with 2 baseball bats as self defense weapons. The ran and came to a small hut. Jerome and Jake started to try and break through the door. The finally got through the door, they saw 3 doors.

xX In the Hut Xx

Nina closed her eyes and made her face have a blank expression. She blocked out all the noise and bother her capturer had gave her. She then heard the door bang open. She sighed in relief and opened her eyes.

"You came to get me!" She said as Joy and Danni untied her.

"Of course. Jerome was fuming. He is killing Issac." Joy said. They turned to see Jerome beating up Issac and Jake helping. They finally untied Nina and called the police. When the police came, Jerome had stopped beating Issac up, and the police took Issac away. Nina went straight up to Jerome and hugged him. Then, they heard a gunshot. Issac had one of the police's guns, and was pointing it at everyone. Everyone froze. Issac pointed the gun at Nina.

"If I can't have you, no-one can." He said, then shooting the gun. Nina screamed as Tommy jumped in front of her. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Tommy fell to the ground, Nina screamed into Jerome as he hugged her, Jake tackled Issac, the ambulance came to take Tommy away, Lizzie, Jerome and Jake took Nina to the hospital to see Tommy as Joy went to tell Trudy.

Xx At the House xX

"TRUDY!" Joy yelled. Everyone came into the hallway as Joy came into the house. "Can I speak to you?"

"Of course sweetie. " Trudy said. They walked into the kitchen.

"There's been an accident." Joy said, then she explained the situation. Her and Trudy went to the hospital.

xX At the Hospital Xx

Nina, Jerome, Lizzie, Jake and Danni were in the white chairs outside the room that Tommy was in. Nina was shaking. Then, Joy and Trudy came into the corridor, and Joy went straight up to Nina and hugged her. Nina hugged her back and had tears in her eyes. Just then, the doctor came out of Tommy's room.

"Which one of you is Miss Martin?" He asked. Nina raised her hand. "Mr Donton wants to speak to you." Nina nodded and walked into Tommy's room.

"Tommy." She whispered, running up to him and taking his hand in hers. "Thank you. You shouldn't have." She told him.

"Yes I should've. Neens, I'm dying... I love you. Your my only family left..."**(Read the a/n at the bottom) **He said, as the monitor bleeped out. Jerome came in and took Nina out as she was screaming. Jerome put his arms around Nina as they looked into the window that was looking into the hospital. Nina sobbed into Jerome's chest as the doctors pulled the white cover over his face. Joy came up to Nina and put her hand on her shoulder. They took Nina home.

xX At the House Xx

Joy, Jerome, Trudy, Jake and Danni took Nina inside and Jake and Danni said goodbye to them. Trudy went to get Nina something to drink and Jerome sat on the couch with Nina.

"What happened?"

**So, reviews? Also, Tommy and Nina were both cousins and they were looked after by their Gran.**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys. I have decided, after much consideration, I'm giving this story up for adoption. I need to work on my other stories. Sorry, but review if you want to adopt it. You have to include A) What your gunna do with this story, B) If your gunna change any character pairings and C) If you need any of my characters.**

**Anyone who has read my story can have any of the following characters : Alice, Tommy, Jake, Violet, Lilly and Joe. Danni and Lizzie belong to me.**

** Sorry again, **

_** MissLilly x**_


	9. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Hello Again!**

**I have recently decided to re start this story, but I may take a while. I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and promise that I will try to write as often as I can!**

**From****, Ms Lilly xx**


End file.
